Hamilton at Gallagher Academy
by MyGallagherGirl66
Summary: Hey y'all. If anyone still cares about this story, I'm doing one more chapter. After that it will be done. Sorry to let you guys down about not completing it, but I fell out of love with it and it was not quality writing. Hope you enjoy the encore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story so please no hate! I will try not to put many authors notes but remember that reviews are lovely and great and amazing! Love you all! On with the story!**

 **Zach's POV:**

My brothers and I were all eating dinner in the dining hall when everything went black.

I should back up a bit shouldn't I?

Well anyways my name is Zach Goode, also known as the best spy-in-training _ever_. Sorry though ladies! I'm taken by the most amazing girl in the world, and the most amazing spy in the world(other than me of course *wink*)Cameron 'Cammie' 'Chameleon' Morgan, but anyways, as I was saying, you must have at least a level four clearance to be reading this, though I don't get what's so important. Anyways I left you on a bit of a cliffhanger there didn't I? Well I know you're only here for the story so I'll continue...

It was dark, now being the spy I am, I could easily locate the exits but at the same time I didn't know what was going on, and for a spy that's like, the worst thing _ever_. Also I heard a Familiar voice.

"It's okay boys." Said Mr. Soloman , now standing at the front of the lunchroom with a spotlight on him. I immediately perked up, because Soloman just happens to be a teacher at the school where my girlfriend goes: Gallagher Academy.

"Are the girls here?"I asked, praying that Cammie hadn't heard how excited I was. At this, Solomon just smiled and nodded at the door in the back.

And then we were once again surrounded in darkness.

 **I know it's short! Plzzzzzzz don't hate me! For the rest of the story I'm probably going to make it Cammie's POV, but maybe a little bits of the other characters. Review!**

 **Bye lovelies, ~MyGallagherGirls66**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo yo yo yo yo yo! What's up! Reviews are like flowers and I enjoy them!**

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Are the girls here?" I heard Zach's voice ring out across the hall and I smiled to myself and my friends, Soloman nodded towards us and we took that as the ' _good-to-go,'_ and Macey started the music and Bex started rapping moments later:

Bex: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system,

Top down, AC, with the coolin' system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Stacks on deck like he savin' up  
And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles, and he got the right kind of build  
He cold, he dope, he might sell co**  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a muthafu**in' trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship

When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' fo'  
And yes, you'll get slapped if you're lookin', h*

I said:

Me,Bex,Liz,and Macey: 'Excuse Me, you're a heck of a guy'

Bex: I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly

I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did  
Somebody please tell em who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Me(while running along Zach's table):Boy you got my heart beat runnin' away, beatin' like a drum and it's commin' you're way, can't you hear that boom-boom-boom-da-boom-da-bass

Macey:He got that super bass

Me:boom-boom-boom-da-boom-da-bass

boom, ba-boom, boom-ba-da-boom, boom-boom

boom-boom-boom-da-boom-da-bass

Macey: Oh yeah that super bass

And was basically the rest of the song: Bex rapping,me doing most of the sing,and Liz and Macey doing the back-up(Liz is the high notes and Macey is the lower notes)

When we finished the whole Blackthorn **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** student-body stood and clapped for us, but I only had eyes for one boy: Zach.

He looked so handsome, even in his dumb prison-based uniform. With his brown hair and emerald-green eyes, he could get any girl(with the exception of Macey). And yet he chose me, and, not that he knows, but I kinda love him for it. He always spots me in the crowd, even if I'm invisible to everyone else. He has always seen me and made me feel... wanted. Out of the hundreds of gorgeous girls at Gallagher, he chose me.

Speaking of Zach... "Hey Gallagher Girl," He says, flashing his signature Goode smirk at me,"I missed you over the summer." He reached down and grabbed my waist and the back of my head, pulling me to him and leaning his forehead on mine. For a second I struggled to speak correctly, but I got there;

"I missed you too, even your annoying smirk." I responded, smiling. After a couple of seconds, he smiled a _real_ , genuine smile. "Glad to hear it."

And then, for the second time, he kissed me in-front of the whole school

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! Revie!**

 **Love you all ~MyGallagherGirl66**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and I own nothing! Reviewers are my best friends! On with the story!**

 **Cammies POV:**

When he pulled away, I was out of breath and had a blush covering my cheeks. He, meanwhile, just smirked and pulled me closer saying:

"You know, you're really cute when you blush." Leading me to blush even harder.

"Thank you Mr. Goode for that, but I will be the first to advise you not to show public affection in-front of the entire school." Mr. Soloman said sternly, glaring at where Zach's were wrapped around my waist.

"Noted Mr. Soloman, however I was just showing Ms. Morgan here how much I missed her." Zach replied, holding my waist tighter, while smirking at Soloman.

"There are many other ways to get your point across Mr. Goode."

"Yes,but none are quite as effective."Zach answered looking at my flaming face.

Then I finally joined the conversation: "Shouldn't we tell them what we are doing here." I asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to sound serious and professional so that the spys around me would forget my moment of embarrassment. But, of course, spy's forget nothing, especially not my friends.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Bex exclaimed, her British accent think because she was excited, "You guys are the best spy couple ever!"

Everyone laughed at her outburst and all of our friends ( **A/N: the friends includes the boys! Jonas,Grant, and Nick** ) nodded in agreement.

"Yes well, to business." Mr. Soloman started walking up to the front of the stage before continuing: "Madame Dabney and I need a select few senior boys to help on a COV OP's/Culture assignment. We already know who we need and Madame will read you the list. Madame:" with this he made a sweeping motion with his hand and Madame Dabney walked on-stage.

"Hello students of Blackthorn and Gallagher Academy's!" "Hello Madame Dabney." We all responded

"From the senior class we will need: Zachary Goode, Grand Newman, Jonas Anderson, Nicholas Carter, Jake Blake, Adam Huggins,Evan Ling, Shawn Cleary, Mike Heart, and Ean Graham. And from the 7th grade class I need: Link Sutton ( **A/N: this is Liz's younger brother who is FAKE** ). Thank you and have a great rest of your night!"

At this point, all the selected gathered around where we had been standing, Until Soloman said:

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, go set on the jet."

 **I know it's short I'm sorry! And thank you for the review! To answer your question: no it will not be a song-fic, it will just have song parts in it! Also I will try to make the chappies longer but I make no promises! I'm just trying to make it perfect for you guys!**


	4. Author note!

**!! ANOUNCMENT !!**

 **I will try not to put many author notes but I needed to say that I will not be posting for a while on the account of writing a really long chappie!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **~MyGallagherGirl66**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ayo! I'm back and loooooooonger than ever! I own none of the original book characters! Bye for now lovely's !**

 **Cam's** **POV:**

We boarded the jet and Mr. Soloman started explaining the assignment to us. All the girls knew was that we needed the boys(for whatever reason,) and that we were to make a grand entrance.

"Okay Ladies and gentlemen! Our assignment is lying-"Mr. Soloman started,

"and about becoming someone else." Madame Dabney continued, walking into the plush, private jet (courtesy of Macey). I took a seat next to Zach and grabbed his hand, suddenly scared of the assignment. _What if I couldn't be with Zach while on the assignment? I mean, technically I'm not his girlfriend, but we've kissed.. twice!_

"As I was saying," Mr. Soloman started again, "Spy's are only one of the multiple professions where you have to lie on a daily basis. However, there is one job that lying is essential. What is that other profession Mrs. Walters?"

"Acting." Tina answered without missing a beat.

"Precisely," Madame Dabney cut in, " Acting also incorporates the need to fit into different cultures. That is why, ladies... and gentlemen," she once again rushed to add the 'gentlemen' part."We will all become actors and actresses!"

We all were astounded into silence before Bex asked: "We're getting into a TV show for a COV OP's assignment?"

I expected Mr. Soloman to ,nod but instead he shook his head saying: " No, we will not be on television. We are going to be in a live performance!"

"A musical to be exact." My Mom cut in, walking out of the cockpit and into the body of the jet with the rest of us. "You will be performing Hamilton!" She exclaimed while sitting next to me, the she continued: "It is the musical of the century, incorporating history and the musical arts."

"And lying." Mr. Soloman added, "If you can pull this off, you can do anything. The musical aspect makes it a bit harder but we think you can handle it. Madame will be reading you the parts in a moment and let it be known that there will be no complaints or changes of parts."

"The parts are as follows:

Cameron Morgan - Eliza H. & Maria R. & Co. Director

Zachary Goode - Alexander H.

Rebecca Baxter - Angelica S.

Elizabeth Sutton - Peggy S. & Female accompany

Macey McHenry - Hair, Makeup and, Costume Director & Female accompany

Nicolas Carter - Older Philip H. & Lafayette & Male accompany

Grant Newman - Aaron B. & Male accompany

Jonas Anderson - John L. & Male accompany

Jake Blake - Hercules M. & Male accompany

Tina Walters - Hair, Makeup and, Costumes Crew & Female accompany

Adam Huggins - Tomas J. & Male accompany - David Leg

Evan Ling - James M. & Male accompany

Shawn Cleary - George W.

Mike Heart -King George III & Male accompany

Kim Lee - Hair, Makeup and, Costumes Crew & Female accompany

Anna Fetterman - Hair, Makeup and, Costumes Crew & Female accompany

Courtney Bauer - Female accompany

Mick Morrison - Female accompany

Ean Graham - Jame R. & Male accompany

Link Sutton (Elizabeth's brother) - Young Philip H. "

 _I'm Co. Director? This cannot be happening! _"All of the jobs are pretty straightforward. Oh and Cammie? You will aslo be the choreographer. Is that okay?" Madame Dabney asked.

"Definitely! Thank you Madame!"


	6. Chapter 5!

**Hi guys! Okay so I recently got a review from an author with the pen-name of: covert.rebel. So basically she/he wrote my (probably) favorite Zammie fanic and the first Gallagher Girls fanfic that I have ever read. So read her/his story and review to them... and review to me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original book characters! Ally Carter is amazing!**

 **Zach POV: (I know you wanted it *wink*)**

 _I'm the main character? I'm Alexander Hamilton? That means I get to be married to Cammie... and then cheat on her with her other character. How is she going to be both characters?_

Cammie mirrored my thoughts.

"I'm two of the female leads?! I cant! I'm a pavement artist, not the main-charecter! **(A/N: I always found that funny. That she would blend in but yet she was the main character xD. Anyways, on with the story.)** I don't want to be either of those parts! Mom please have them change this!" She was begging. Personaly, she could never disappear around me. I think she would be amazing at Eliza and Maria, not to mention I would have a excuse to kiss her, even though she's not my girlfriend. I still need to ask her about that...

I leaned forward and put my mouth next to her ear, hearing her quick in-take of breath as I did so. I smirked and started wispering to her. "So Gallagher Girl, you wanna make 'us' official or what?" Suddenly I felt a lot less cocky and a lot more exposed. I felt the smirked slide from my face as I leaned back towards her.

"Will you be my girlfriend Cammie?" I used her real name to show her I'm serious. I hope she says yes and that Mr. Soloman and her mom don't get mad.

"Of course I'll be you're girlfriend, you big idiot. I've been waiting for you to ask me since our day in town."

 **Cammie's POV:**

"Will you be my girlfriend Cammie?"

 _He used my real name.I knew he was serious, but not just because of that.I also knew because he wasn't smirking and he was keeping it private_. That was what the spy in me was thinking. The girl in me was think: _Finally! OMG OMG OMG! I love him! yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_

But I didn't say either of those reactions. Unless I said the hardest thing for a spy to say: the truth.

"Of course I'll be you're girlfriend, you big idiot. I've been waiting for you to ask me since our day in town."And I smiled at him as he started grinning like an idiot. But then I couldn't think at all, because he was bringing his face down to mine, our lips barely touching.

"Thank you...I love you." And then he kissed me, successfully stoping any further conversation. He kissed me long and hard untill I had to pull away to breath. After I caught my breath he leaned back and started kissing me again, his arms around my waist and my hands playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

People were talking behind us, but I didn't care about what they were saying... untill I heard one voice louder than the rest.

 _"ZACHARY AND CAMERON!_ " Macey yelling our names finally made me pull away from Zach.

"Finally! Look it's not like I don't _love_ watching you guys make out, but I don't.And neither does anyone else in this jet, including your MOTHER! So like, chill."

"Oops! sorry!" I giggled as my face flamed. Zach had kept his around my waist and was tickling me as I answered so I kept laughing.

"As I was saying Ms. Morgan." Madame Dabney said before continuing.

"You are the only student who has the correct vocal range for these characters.Also we have been told that you _do_ sing these characters songs,-" at this I glared at Liz, Bex, and Macey for tipping them off. " _so_ you will play these parts! And your mother has already agreed to the chatecter list."

At least Zach is Hamilton.

 **OMG a extra long chappie! Reviews are nice!**

 **luv ya ~ MyGallagherGirl66**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heya children! And adults! And adolescents! So so so so so so sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Remember! I own none of the original book characters!**

 **P.S. I love reviewers and their reviews!**

 **Cammie's POV:**

 _Well, guess I can't get out of it now. Might as well live it up! I mean, I am two of the main female leads!_

"Okay," I finally relented, holding up my hands in a surrender.

"But, where are we proforming? I think we deserve to know."

"Ah. Very good Ms.Morgan. We haven't told you for a reason however... untill now." Mr. Soloman paused for dramatic effect. "Brodway! I'm new York City!"

 _"The greatest City in the world!"_ Bex sings, winking at me. She then mouthes: _Now_

 **A/N**

The way the songs with the girls will work is as follows;

Macey is the lowest/male parts, Cammie is always the highest parts, Liz is the side/back up female parts, and Bex is the lower, louder female parts. On with the story.

 **Cammie's POV:**

Macey started the song as Burr, and then...

Macey: _They'res nothin' rich folks love more_

 _Than goin' downtown and slumin' it with the poor._

 _They pull up in they're carriges and gawk_

 _At the students in the commens just to watch em' talk_

 _Take Philip Schuyler, the man is loaded_

 _but, uh oh, little does he know, that_

 _his daughters Peggy, Angelica, Eliza sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at-_

Macey in a higher tone _: work,work_

Bex: _Angelica!_

Macey: _work work_

Me: _Eliza!_

Liz: _And Peggy!_ Macey: _work,work_

Macey: _The Schuyler Sisters!_

Bex: _Angelica_ -

Liz: _Peggy_ -

Me: _Eliza!_

The song continued until the last line-

Me,Bex,and Liz: _In the greatest City in the wo-wo-wo-World!_

Macey _:In the greatest City in the world!_

When we finished Madame Dabney daintily applauded while all the boys looked at us as if we were crazy.

"What was that? It was amazing, but I'm confused." Zach asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Haven't you ever heard the Hamilton soundtract?

"Heh, um, No." Zach replied sheepishly.

 _He doesn't know anything about Hamilton and yet he gets the main character? I've got my work cut out._

"Well, hun, That was the song The Schuyler Sisters from Hamilton.

Don't worry though," I said to his horrified expression. "Your not a sister."

At this I burst out giggling. _Oh look at his face_ His face kept morphing between confusion and amusement. I just laughed harder.

 **Sorry it took so long and was short! luv ya!** **See you lovlies!** **~MyGallagherGirl66**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating! I swear I love you! ... But I would love you a lot more if you reviewed! On with the story!**

 **Nick's POV:** I don't know how to tell Macey that I basically love her. I have seen her go though hundreds of boys, not really caring about any of them. What if I'm no different?

 _What if she doesn't like me that way? Or she would rather just be friends like we are now? Fuck that would sting... I just won't tell her. It would mess up the friendship we've had scince we were kids. It's better this way..._

 **No** **POV:** Macey and Nick had been friends for a very long time. When they were about five, they're parents got them together for the press. Since Macey's father is the Senator and Nick's father is in Congress _and_ Nick and Macey are the same age... well let's just say it was a arranged friendship.

 **Nick's POV (again):** All those thoughts in mind, I still can't take my eyes off her. From the way she speaks to the way she moves... she's just _gorgeous._ And of course everyone in there right mind thinks Macey is beautiful, but when they say it, it's like they see her as a prize to be won. But when _I_ say she's amazing, I'm not just talking about her looks, I'm also talking about her personality. I've known Macey for as long as I can remember, and I love the real her, not the cover girl that the rest of the world see's.

 **Grant's POV:**

How can boys not love Bex like I do? It's not like she knows how much I care for her because if she _ever_ found out, she would probably break my leg and my heart.

 **Bex's POV:** _Why can't I just tell him? Why do I always get scared and nervous? Oh right, cuz' I love him._ I.Love.Grant.

I can't help it! He's just so perfect. His hair, his jokes, his spying ability. All incredible turn-ons for me! Ugh! And he's strong and buff, yet caring and sweet. He's like the perfect boy from a cheesy TV drama.

But he would never like me... It's not like I don't think I'm attractive, it's just that I'm too bold and aggressive and competitive. He could never like a tough girl like me.

 **Zach's POV (I couldn't resist!):**

 _She said yes! And I told her I love her... Oh no_...

She probably hates me now! I steal a glance at Cammie, who is holding my hand. _Okay maybe not "hate..._

"Can we talk?" Cammie asks while looking into my eyes...

 **Sorry for the kinda cliffy! But I hoped you liked the Brant and Nacey! (Bex x Grant and Macey x Nick) Forgive me PLZZZZZZZZ and review!**

 **xoxo, ~MyGallagherGirl66**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG I got so many reveiws telling me to update! So here it is! I own none of the songs or original book charecters! Luv ya!**

 **Zach's** **POV:**

 _"I need to talk to you" !?!?? She's going to break up with after being my girlfriend five minutes! I'll just play it cool..._

"Sure." I say while smirking.She stands and leads me over to the enclosed kitchen area.She stands in front of me, holding both of my hands and looking at her shoes.I notice that she is crying and immediately bring her to my chest and wipe her tears with my thumb. My other hand is rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Shh it's okay." I try to calm her.

"Did you mean it?" She wimpers, her teary eyes meeting my own.

"Mean what?"

"When you said you loved me. Is it true? Or are you just tricking me or-"

"I love you," I cut off her rant because I don't want to hear another word. "I meant it then and I mean it now. I love you Cameron Ann Morgan. And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

 **A/N: OMG SO CUUUUUUTE!! I love Zammie so much!!!! Im dead!**

 **Cammie's POV:** **(I know you want it)** :

"I love you too." And then I kissed him. _I_ kissed _him_. I had never done that before. He had always kissed me first.I was so lost in Zach that I barely had time to process that _Zach_ , super hot, full of himself, smirking _Zach Goode ,_ actually loves _me._

My hands snaked around his neck to play with the baby hairs there, and his hand the had been resting on my cheek went to join his other arm at my waist.

When I finally broke away for air, his lips went along my jaw and down my neck to my collarbone and then up to my temple. Then he leaned his forehead against mine and pecked my lips while breathing heavily.

"I think that we should get back to the others." He said, kissing me between each word. I nodded, not trusting my mouth to speak in fear that I would voice all the emotions whirling inside my body.

And with that we walked back to the others, acting like nothing happened, and, being spy's, we were pretty convincing.

 **Macey's POV:**

Why _are boys so difficult?_

I've been asking myself this question since I saw Nick earlier.

I've known Nick for forever. Point blank. And yet I still can never figure him out like I can figure out other boys. I told Cammie and Bex about this and they both said: _"It's cuz you like him."_

And part of me believes them. Part of me thinks about how amazing it would be to have Nick as a boyfriend. Part of me knows that he gets me like no one else would, and that he is so _so_ sweet and would never hurt me.

But another part of me knows that he would never love me. That he only likes cheerleader types of girls (trust me, I've seen him date like a million of them.) And part of me knows that Nick would be the boy who would break my heart.

So I put my feelings away, knowing that he would never feel the same.

 _But what if he did feel the same...?_

Ever since we got on the jet, Nick has been doing coupley things with me. Like holding my hand, putting an arm around my waist or shoulders. Or pressing a kiss to my temple, and looking at me when he doesn't think I'm looking.

 _Maybe he does..?_

 _Only_ _one_ _way_ _to_ _find_ _out._

I determinedly stand and pull Nick with me as I take fast steps towards the bedroom (Not to do _that_ , you dirty minded people.)

I rush into the room and close the door. I turn to him saying. "Do you like me? As in, more that a friend? Cuz you've been sending very mixed signals and-"

I was cut off by his lips, kissing me with an urgency that I've never felt before. I kissed him back feverishly, being pushed against the door by his body.

Suddenly he pulled away.

"Did that send any mixed signals?" He asked, out of breath.

 **Did you love it as much as I did? I had so much fun writing these Nacey and Zammie moments! Review my loves!**

 **Talk less, smile more! ~ MyGallagherGirl66**


	10. I'm sorry!

**I'm sorry! I know i suck and you hate me but, uh, go check out my new story...? It's a "Dear Fanfiction..." written from the GG crew!**

 **Check it out! Also I'm working on a new chapter! I promise I'll post soon!**

 **Talk less, smile more! ~MyGallagherGirl66**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm ba-ack! And I'm not dead!I'm so so so so so so sorry!Ive been super busy cuz imma movin!**

 **Anywho this is gonna be a shortie! But babies are short, and you love babies, so you'll love it even though it's short! Ok? Ok!**

 **Bex's POV:**

 _Why?! Why is he soooooo confusing? I obviously like him, and he flirts with me! But now he's flirting with Tina Walters like the always did that. And they don't! If he's trying to make me jealous, **It's working!**_

"Yeah, I mean, fifty push-ups are a lot, but I do it every morning, so ya get used to it." Grant continued talking with that whore, casually flirting.

"Oh I bet! With muscles like yours, you must work out a lot..." The slut responded giggling, while touching his muscular arms.

"That's it!" I basically screamed.

Then, in front of everyone in the jet, I kissed him, full on the lips. Soon the kiss turned into an intense make out session in front of my teachers, classmates, friends, and freaking _HEADMISTRESS!_

 _Im officially insane._

 **Im sorry. Review!**

 **~MyGallagherGirl66**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm back! Also I read the "don't go MIA again" review and cracked up! I'm sorry about that! Just found out that I'm moving so I'm pretty busy! So I'm writing the chappie at 10 o'clock at night so I can keep you guys happy. And I can't believe Bex did that either! It just seemed like she would get jealous quickly. Anywho the chapter is some Brant and some Liz x Jonas (Jiz? Lonas? Idk. Review.) On with the story!**

 **Bex POV:**

I pulled away from Grant and licked my lips. He had a huge goofy smile on his face and I was blushing like mad. AM I FUCKING **(A/N:Sorry)** INSANE?! Yes, the answer is yes. I am officially crazy.

"What just happened in here?" Asked Cammie, standing hand-in-hand with Zach in the doorway.

"Nothing!" I said, as Grant says,

"A _lot!_ "

At that, I sent him my best glare, a glare so scary, it can make a grown man wet his pants and run for his mommy.

But Grant just kept smiling, and clinched me tighter to his side, putting his nose in my hair and kissing the top of my head.

"We're together." I said, crossing my arms and glancing at Tina to make sure she got the message.

For her sake, I hope she understands.

 **Jonas POV:**

I think I love Liz.

She's sweet, funny, smart, cute, classic, and nerdy. She is the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's like perfect sushi roll with all my favorite things. I love her.

I want to be her boyfriend, to hold her hand and to kiss her, and to talk all night about nothing and everything, but mostly, I just want to make her happy. Her smile is the host beautiful thing in the entire world, and her laugh, _oh her laugh_ , it just makes you want to laugh with her.

I know I sound mushy, but she means everything to me. And if she'd be happier as just friends, then we'll be just friends. Anything for her.

"Lizzy?" I asked slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb what was happening in front of us.

"Yeah?" She said, turning towards me on the bench we were seated on in the jet. I momentarily wondered where we were going and why the flight was so long, but then I was distracted with her beautiful eyes.

"um do you, do you, eh... do-you-think-you-want-to-go-on-a-date-some-time?" I asked, very rushed.

"Yes! I'm mean, yes um yes I, eh... yes I would love too." She muttered blushing uncontrollably, but still beaming with happiness.

"Great! That is, if we ever land..." I was cut off by a panicked voice over the intercom,

 _"Excuse me passengers but we will be coming in for a crash landing, please find your nearest exit and exit carefully and calmly..."_

 **I think that was a long chapter! Whut whut! Sorry for the cliffy! Don't hate me! Review!**

 **Love you all! Work it sister! ~MyGallagherGirl66**


	13. Chapter 11

**Ayoh! Imma back! I felt bad so I'm updating quickly! But don't get used to it ok? One time thing! Also I'm thinking about starting a new story! A five shot as a follow up from a old story! What do you guys think? I'm basing it of "Cresendo" its old but it's amazing! Anyways on with it! I own none of the original characters Kay? So like, praise Ally Carter.**

 **Cammie POV:**

I'm the luckiest girl in the world at the moment.

Right now, the jet I'm on is crashing, my best friends are all love sick, the pilots are panicking, my mom and teachers are screaming,and yet, I'm still lucky. How? Well, the first thing I heard was Zach saying,

"Don't leave me. I can't lose you again." He whispers in my ear, holding me tightly to his chest, and looking straight into my eyes.

"Never. It's you and me forever." I reply, as a tear falls from my eye and glides down my cheek, only to be caught by Zach, before he leaned in and kissed me, hard.

"let's jump." He says while putting on a parachute and extending his hand.

I slipped my hand into his, and then we were falling, and not just in love...

 **Time skip cuz I'm lazy...**

 **Macey POV:**

We crashed in Japan an hour ago, and we are now staying at a posh hotel. I look around the room at my forlorn friends and decide that we should play a little game...

 **A/N: this game may get dirty so, you've been warned. No hate! Plzzzzzz**

"Truth or dare!" I practically screamed, before saying,

"With a twist!"

 **Its short I'm tired whatever. Love you all blah blah blah... all that stuff. Jk love you all! Plz review!**

 **Read some commen sense! ~MyGallagherGirl66**

 **P.S. it's commen sense to read a great story like this one soooooo... see you next chapter loves!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I'm updating. Your welcome. I own nothing. To the story. Hehe love you guys tho!**

 **Macey POV:**

"Strip truth-or dare!" I announced, watching at the guys eyes lit up, and Lizzy blushed a brilliant red color.

"Bring it on Mace-" Cammie started while Bex continued,

"Unless you're scared..."

 _I'm not scared!_

"Never!" I responded, way too cocky.

Lizzy, however, looked nervous, "Um shouldn't we take 'strip' out of that sentence?" She stuttered.

 _Oh poor Liz... she's in for it..._

 **Zach POV:**

We all arranged ourselves in a circle on the floor. I, obviously, am very excited.

 _What if I see Cam... undressed! She's so beautiful, I really do love her. What is she thinks I'm just a boy who what's to get in her pants though? That is so not true! I_ _love_ _her. I should probably reassure her, just in case..._

I slowly lean down to whisper in her ear,

"I love you, remember that okay?"

She looked at me weird before she whispers back,

"How could I forget? It's so obvious you are in love with me!" She says wearing _my_ smirk. It looked good on her, really good.

"I mean, I don't just want you 'cause your beautiful. I really love you." I respond. Kissing her , louder I say,

"We starting or what?"

Macey slowly smiles, saying,

"Well if your so cocky Goode, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you...

 **To review! I'll update after 5 reviews on this chapter! Love you guys!**

 **I have the honor to be your obedient servant A. ~MyGallagherGirl66**


	15. Hurricane Harvey and ending stories

Hey guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I do have a reason, well kinda.

On August 19th my house was flooded by hurricane Harvey and I had a mandatory evacuation by boat. I was living in Houston Texas at the time but had to move less than a month later to a different state. I sincerely apologize it I hope that you can forgive me given my terrible circumstances.

Also, I have kinda lost interest in this story and I'm planning on posting a non-spy high school story sometime soon.

Love you all so much and I'm very sorry about this for the people who liked my story. If anyone wants to continue it leave a comment or PM me!

~MyGallagherGirl66


	16. Encore

**It's the last chapter guys. I'm doing this for all the people telling me to update.**

 _*three months_ later _**No POV**_ *

The curtain slowly closed in front of the cast as they held hand, all still in a bow. The cheers and clapping was deafening yet elating. Zach slowly turned towards Cammie, the girl he planned to marry. Her dirty blonde hair was messy from dancing and singing, but the smile on her face and the happiness in her eyes made all of it worth it.

Every hardship of spying disappeared to him and all that was left was her. The only person who had ever truly loved him.

He turned his face away from her as a true smile broke on to his face. Because for the first time ever, he had done something right. And it was getting Cammie.

 _*Six years later*_

Cannie had tears running down her face as she looked at the love of her life in front of her. His green eyes open wide and his tuxedo perfectly fitted. The people around them didn't matter, all that mattered was Zach and Cammie.

"I do!" Cammie wailed. "I do, Zach, I do."

"I will love you forever ever."

Cammie cliched his hand and stared into the green eyes she had called for. But it was wrong. Those eyes were empty. Blood staining his tuxedo and her dress. This was the worst day of her life.

"Please Zach. I will love you forever. I do, I do, I do-"

She broke off into tears she couldn't hold in.

The love of her life was gone. But, that comes with being a spy, I guess.

 **I know, a sad ending. But I couldn't bring myself to make it a happy ending, there's just too much pain in that buisness for a happily ever after. Btw, that dare from the last capter was 7 minutes in heaven, and Cammie was really scared and not ready for that so Zach just held her the whole time and reassured her. It was really cute.**

 **love you guys, hope it was what you were waiting for,**

 **~GallagherGirl66**


End file.
